Past, Present, and Future
by The Godess of All and Nothing
Summary: Raven has just faced her father, and now she faces an untold future, what brings her past back to life, what makes her emotions go crazy, What are Robin and Red- X fighting for now? Rated T just to be safe.


Alright, so this is my first story, I'm not sure how the uploading and everything goes so you're going to have to bear with me until I figure it out. Anyways, Enjoy!

Our life has turned,

Into a new direction,

Our hands have tried,

To do a correction

But since we have finished

What will happen now?

Will dark spirits arise?

Will the worlds be brought back?

Can the people I have lost,

Can I find them?

Is Azarath truly dead?

Where are all the people?

I can find the ones whom fled,

If any fled at all,

For they have suffered,

Only for me,

And again through my refuge,

Others have suffered,

But this time he has fallen

This time, I have won

And this time will be the last,

Where I have caused pain,

I will bring them back, for tis is my vow,

My promise,

My goal,

My dream,

And

My nightmare,

For he may not be there,

And they may not be there

But I must try,

Now that I have gotten the chance

"RAVEN! RAVEN! COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!" it was Beastboy, somehow it had gotten into his head that if he screamed at me through the door instead of knocked I would come down faster.

I had decided to skip their usual argument today and try writing, I'm not really sure what I wrote, but I know I that Happy, Intelligence, Love, and Courage had come as one when I did. Surely this would help me in the future with meditation.

As I came out of my room and sat down at the table I began to hear Robin talking, business as usual I suppose.

"Slade is back and we need to catch him and make sure this time he stays down for good." Robin stated with a fist coming down at the table.

"Dudes, we just saved the world, can't we get a little break before we go back to being heroes?" Beastboy solemnly asked

"Technically we just made a rift in time, nobody knows what happened, except if there are other aliens or beings on Earth, they know they either hid from it or sensed it as soon as time came back to existence," I spoke through my same monotone voice.

Intelligence and I had a conversation on the possibility that Azarath could be brought back. We would only need a few people and Innocence had sensed their presence when Triagon was in control, but I know the possibility that it was just the Titans I sensed.

I had gained Innocence after Triagon, she was quiet like Timid, but spoke up more often, she usually had a reason to trust everyone.

"WAFFLES!" Cyborg yelled happily putting down five plates with his having the most there was.

"But, Friend Raven Beastboy is correct, we should receive a 'break' before we continue thinking on other villains should we not?" Starfire looked at me with her wholesome eyes. I never understood how she did, made guys fall in love with her beauty and innocence.

"Alright, I suppose we could take one day off, but starting tomorrow we are going to start searching for Slade again, and maybe Red-X, god knows what happened to him." (A/N cause I sure don't but that doesn't matter, you'll see.)

With Robin putting today as "a day off" I immediately know where and what I am going to do today. Go to the café and get new books, I'm running out of ones I haven't read yet.

" Time to wax my baby!" this of course was Cy, he was like my older brother and sometimes he would ask me to go with him when he was making adjustments to T-car, what I loved the most was how jealous Beastboy got whenever he did.

The rest of breakfast we ate in silence, I think no one really knew what to say, I for one wasn't going to start a conversation if my life depended on it.

After washing everyone's plates with Cy asked me to come with him, usually I knew what he was going to ask, but today I wasn't so sure.

"Rae, what's going on?" he questioned, I knew what he was talking about, but did I become that easy to read?

"What are you talking about?" my response bothered him, I could tell, but I didn't change my face at all.

"Listen Rae, you aren't bad, you did good. Heck you saved all of our lives all we did was give you a little push. I know something's bothering you. How I don't know, but you didn't drink your tea this morning, which means it's something good in a way, I just really wanted you to know that I'm there for you all right?" he brought out in a rush.

At this I had to suppress the smile Love was trying to form on my lips.

"I know, Cy, you know the same comes from me to right?" I confirmed, to him.

He gave me a big grin and turned around to give me an envelope.

"What's this?" I questioned him eyeing him carefully.

"Open it and see," he spoke commandingly I obliged and as I did I saw a load of cash in there.

"Cy, you don't" but before I could say anything else he shoved me out his door and began

"Look Rae, go have fun, shop, get some new books, read, go eat out, you can go alone or take someone, or if you want I'll go with you I just wanted to give you a treat for working your ass off for the team, I know no one else is gonna do anything about it," he finished closing his door, and as soon as he was out of sight I had to smile.

I went into my room and changed into my civilian clothes, jeans and a full sleeved gray shirt. I slipped on my black ballet type shoes and tied my hair up. I put the money Cy gave me in my pocket and headed out the door, not knowing what was going to happen in my near future.


End file.
